Pasta Party
by ChamiriHatake101
Summary: Italy is bored and suddenly thinks of having a pasta party. Though more things happen besides his party. A new girl comes into the picture and changes some of the countries lives. Will she be a good girl or a bad girl? That's up to the countries.
1. Party Plans

Pasta Party

Italy was bored out of his mind since he didn't know what to do. He gently sighs and started to think. He wanted pasta. That's all he wants. Before he had gotten up he had a sudden plan hit him. How about having a pasta party? He smiled his wide spaced out smile and started to think about who could come and he instantly left Italy to go to Germany.

Germany was in his house just thinking of what he could do. He thought that he could clean the house again but then heard a knock on the door. He goes and opens it and sighs. "Vhat do you vant Italy?"

The Italian had a big grin on his face and Germany had all he could do to not blush at the face as Italy clung to his arm. "I'm going to have a pasta party." Italy bluntly said. "I'd like you to come, will you, ve?"

The German was blushing lightly and thought about it. "I-I don't know Italy." He looked down and saw that Italy was now said. "I…I don't have anything planed today so…"

Italy smiled again and Germany slightly grinned as how the Italian was happy again. "Yay! Okay come around dinner time, ve." And with that he left to find more people to ask.

Later Italy had come to Japan's house. The Japanese man was doing nothing, but since he likes to be alone and closed off at times it would be a bit difficult to convince him. Italy, though, just went to Japan with the single thought of pasta.

Japan had looked up as he heard Italy coming and blinked. "Japan~." The Italian said. "I'm having a pasta party, will you come, ve?"

Japan just gave Italy a blank stare as he thought. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth to reply. "We shall see."

Taking that as a yes, Italy got even happier. "Yay! You and Germany are coming!" As he said good-bye to Japan, he skipped off back to another city.

While he was going home he saw a girl in his home town. He knew that she wasn't from Italy so he went over to her. "Ve, are you a tourist?"

She turns around and looks at him. She smiled. "You can say that. I'm from America and I wanted to see the sites, so yeah I am a tourist."

He smiles back at her, even though he was already smiling. "Then I can give you a tour, but tonight I'm having a party so I'm busy."

"A party?" She looked a bit excited. "What kind of party?"

He smiles even more than before. "A pasta party!" He nearly shouts.

She smiles even more, too. "I love pasta!"

"Then you can come, ve. It'd be fun if you did; you can meet my friends." She nods and he turns around to lead her to his house, but stops as he eyes someone. He shivers and goes behind her. "Say I'm not here."

Before she could understand two men came to her. "I could've sworn I saw him over here." One of them said in a British accent.

"Maybe you hallucinated, da?" The other man said.

"I didn't hallucinate." He then looked at the girl. "Excuse me miss," he said putting on his British charm. "But have you seen an Italian with copper hair and a strange curl?"

She looks between the two, blushing a bit from the Brit's charm. "N-no. I haven't." They looked down and she instantly said something that Italy didn't like. "There's a pasta party going on later, though."

The Brit looked at her and smiled. "He's bound to be there."

"May we come, da?"

"Nooo!" Italy shouted as he came from behind the girl. They all just looked at him and the two men had grinned at how they found the person they were looking for.

A few minutes after the encounter, Italy had made a call to Germany. Germany had heard his phone go off and just stared at it. He was reluctant to pick it up at first, but did anyway. Before he could say anything Italy had started to yell into the receiver. "Germany! Germany, help me!" The German gave a little eye roll as he thought, _I should get vat people call caller ID._ "Britain is here! There's also a very pretty girl here, but Britain he's here with Russia and they want me for some reason! Germany, please come and save me!"

After hearing the Italian call for help for over five minutes he spoke. "Italy, calm down I'm on my way." He hung up on the other and sighed. "Vhy does he always get in trouble and Vhy does it have to be me to always save him?"

He gave another eye roll, and got out of his chair to help his Italian friend before anything could happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah so this is my first short fanfic that i have written. I don't know if it's any good but i had this idea for a while now and thought that i could put it as a short fanfic, so i hope you enjoyed it.<strong>

**Reviews are welcome :)**


	2. Introducing

**This chapter is for La Belle Italia Isle. She asked for me to write more and i instantly wrote more.**

* * *

><p>Italy was scared to the point a single noise could make him jump out of his skin. He even was too scared to make the girl feel guilty, but the Italian couldn't do that to a pretty girl. He was upset though. He also knew that he hadn't done anything for England and Russia to look for him, but he still was freaked to the point where he could puke on force.<p>

Italy and the girl were being escorted by the two other countries after they found the Italian making a call to Germany. The American had known, after the way Italy reacted, that he didn't really like these two and was afraid of them. She was starting to feel guilty even without him crying or yelling at her. "I'm sorry." She had whispered to him once the two left them on a bench.

The Italian looked up from his slouch and gave a smile to reassure her. "It's okay."

She shook her head. "No it's not. I had also gotten scared and spout out the first thing that came to mind. I'm sorry."

He smiled a bit more. "Ve, at least I know that you were thinking about the party and didn't forget." She smiled back and nodded.

"All right," the Brit came back over to the two leaving the Russian to take care of what they were doing, "It-, uh I mean, Feliciano," the younger man flinched as his name was said and the Brit sighed, "we're not here to hurt you." Italy perked up a bit but he was still frightened at the presence of his used-to-be, and probably still, enemy. "I came here just to…um…hang out, but Ivan," the Brit shivered, "I have no clue why he's here."

The copper head looked between the Brit and the Russian, who was coming back, with his eyes closed. "Why do you want to hang out with me?" He opened his eyes to look at the Brit and made a type of pirate-y face that would scare people; who knew he could have a mean look? "You never hung out with me before."

At the Italian's statement, and face, the Brit smiled weakly. "Yes well, I want the past to be forgotten. Let bygones be bygones, right?"

Italy didn't believe what he was hearing from the country that used to rule most of Europe. Russia finally made it to the group and showed his freakish smile. "Are we doing fine?" All three looked at him and nodded. "Good."

There was a silence lingering in the air and the girl, being the only female and clueless as to what was going on between the three, was getting uncomfortable. That's when Italy's head came up. "Oh," he looked at the girl and she almost jumped out of the bench from surprise; the silence was so thick that the single movement made her jump, "I didn't ask for your name. I'm Feliciano Vargas, what's your name?"

She processed what was going on and she smiled. "It's Helen. Helen Young."

Italy smiled. "What a pretty name, ve."

"Your name means light, right?" She looked over at the Brit and smiled as she nodded. "It's such a beautiful name with a warm meaning."

"Yes it is, isn't it?" She was happy that someone had actually known what her name meant; not many people know about it.

He smiled back. "By the way, I'm Arthur Kirkland." He bowed a bit and she blushed; she always liked the British men, so she was very happy to meet one. "It's nice to meet you."

She nodded and looked at Russia. "I'm Ivan Braginski." He was giving off the usual aura that freaked the two men out, but she ignored it.

"It's nice to meet you all." She smiled then looked around there area she was in. She was here with a fellow American that she had just met recently; he may have been a bit…silly, but they befriended each other easily. Right after they had befriended each other he had knocked on her door and asked if she'd like to go to Italy. She was ecstatic and said yes; with the consent of her mother, she had left on the plane with the blonde. "Darn, just as soon as I look away from him he disappears on me."

"Who are you looking for?" She looked at the Brit and sighed.

"An obnoxious, American boy that had brought me here; he said he had business here and wanted me to come so we could see the sites once he was done, but as soon as we got into this city, I lost him."

The Brit couldn't help but think of his former brother. "Tell me," he said getting the girls attention again, "is he a tall blonde in glasses with a little piece of hair sticking up?"

"Yeah, he is, do you know him?" She was a bit shocked as to how the Brit knew the description of the boy without her saying anything.

His one eyebrow twitched and he forced away an annoyed, angry smile. "Actually I do. That bloody git, he's going to get a pounding when I see him. Leaving a girl, who's never been her before, all alone." He continued to vent his anger into the air and the girl couldn't help but chuckle.

"So he's always been a git?" The girl asked, saying a British word, which made the Brit happy.

"Yes he has." He was still annoyed but soon turned on his gentlemen mood. "But he can be adequate at times." She giggles. "So, Helen, why did you join him?"

All eyes went on her. She thought for a second and smiled. "Because I wanted to see what Italy looked like, and I'm Italian, so I thought I'd be fun to see the country where some of my blood line originates from." Italy smiled and Britain nodded. "There are other countries that I'd like to see, like Scotland, Germany, Japan, Belarus," as she listed the countries, Russia shivered, Italy smiled even more and Britain frowned at how his country wasn't called yet. She continued the list, "China, Canada, Spain, and the most important one that's the first on the list, England."

The Brit smiled at how she stated his country was the first of the list, and how she didn't say France. Russia didn't really pay attention after his sister's country was called; actually he retreated home so he could be ready to hide if need be. "That's a long list." Italy said smiling.

"Not really." She smiled back. "I'm glad that I was able to go to one of the countries, though; my mom wouldn't have been able to afford traveling, but my chance came once I met Alfred."

Britain's thick eyebrows twitched at the said name, and out of nowhere, a blonde hugged him. "Iggy~" All eyes went to the two blonde. "I didn't know you were here."

"Get off of me, git!" The Brit shouted back as America released him. "What the bloody hell do you think you were doing?"

The blonde blinked. "Hugging you."

Britain rolled his eyes. "NO, not that," He said irritated. "I'm talking about you leaving Helen all alone out here."

He pointed at the brunette and America looked at her. "Helen!" He instantly came over to her side. "I'm sorry I lost you; I was trying to look for you, thought, honest."

She laughed at the sudden action that was like a kid caught red handed doing something bad. "It's okay, I'm just glad nothing happened to you. Also, if Feli here hadn't found me wandering around, I might have been led somewhere with a bad group of people, or even worse, the mafia would've gotten me."

Italy gasped, but took her hand so she could look at him. "If that had happened I would've begged my brother to let you go."

"You're brother's in the Mafia?" She was interested.

He nodded. "Ve, he's the boss, sort of, anyway, I would've made him let you go. You didn't do anything wrong and you are just a mere citizen and tourist." She smiled and he did, too. "Anyway, if I knew that you were Italian I would've said so to him, but with him being suspicious of almost everyone…"

"It's all right. I get it. You'd come and save me from the Mafia led by your brother." He nodded.

"Feliciano!" They jumped at the sudden shout. Another blonde had come over, but this one was built, taller, and German. Once he got to them, he leaned on his knees to catch a breath. He looked like he had just run a marathon. After taking in some air, he stood straight and glared at the Italian. "Vhat's going on? I thought you were being taken captive by Bri-" before he finished his sentence he noticed the girl and remembered Italy saying something about her. "Uh, Arthur and Ivan."

"I was," Arthur looked hurt, but didn't say anything. _I just wanted to hang out with him, why does he always think I come over just to terrorize him?_ "But Ivan left and Arthur just wanted to visit."

This made the German wrinkle his forehead as he massaged his temples. "So there is no trouble here?"

"Nope, none so far." Italy was in a cheerier mood since the German arrived and Helen started to smile while the others went behind the bench.

"So," Germany started, "I don't need to rescue you?"

"Nope. At least so far." Italy wasn't reading the air at all. Germany was about to burst.

"Italia," the Italian leaned forward, "you shouldn't call in a rescue until you _know_ that you _need_ to be rescued." The Italian nodded in understanding.

The two blonde's that were behind the bench, expecting the German to shout, were shocked at how composed he was even though his irritation was noticeable. "Nee nee, Doitsu," Italy said in Japanese, he's come to like calling Germany Germany in Japanese, "I want you to meet Helen."

He eyes her and nods. "Nice to meet you." She nodded in return.

"Helen this is Ludwig." Italy got up and clung to his arm while the German blushed. "He's my one friend I told you about; he's coming to the pasta party."

"Ah, so this is your friend." She looks at the tall blonde then back at Italy. "Say, Feliciano, why did you call Ludwig Germany in Japanese?"

The three blondes were shocked; how does she know that? "Because it's his name." Italy bluntly said, forgetting about keeping anything secret. Britain did a face-palm, Germany started to rude his temples, and America started to eat a hamburger that came out of nowhere. "How do you know Japanese?"

"Internet." The American chuckled with a mouth full of his hamburger and Britain elbowed him. "Also, I watch a lot of anime that's in Japanese with English subtitles." Italy nodded. "And another thing," she looked at the German who stopped rubbing his temples, "did you realize you called Feli Italia?" He paled. "Doesn't that mean Italy in Japanese?"

"She's too smart." Britain stated. "Where the bloody hell did you find her Alfred?" He turned to the other blonde who was stilling chowing down his hamburger.

"Mi phink we met phomewhere in a amime place."

"Could you tell us without a mouth full of food?" The Brit rolled his eyes as America swallowed what was in his mouth.

"Sorry. I said: I think we met somewhere in an anime place. I go there to check out new games or see poster cut outs of my favorite characters, and I ran into her, literally." Britain rolled his eyes again. "When I apologized to her, I saw her holding a Final Fantasy game and asked if she liked Final Fantasy. After that, we couldn't stop talking."

She nodded. "Yeah, exactly like that." The Brit looked at her. "The first thing that came to my mind when I talked with him, though, was that he reminded me of the country; he's like the personification of it, but I was just being silly and didn't think about it since. But now," she looks at Italy, "I sort of believe it's true and not a silly thought."

"Why would you think about country personification?" She turned to the Brit and shrugged.

"I have a lot of wonders come into my mind. I actually wondered that if the country was also human what would he or she look like, how would he act, what would his personality be like, all sorts of questions."

"You're too bloody smart, you know that." She chuckled. "Well, I guess she's one to tell the others about. We also need to fill in the blanks for her soon" He scratched his head. "But for right now, I think we should invite everyone to the pasta party."

"Ve!" They looked at Italy. "That means more people." He let go of his companion to do a little dance then went back to clinging on his arm. "I'm gonna need my fratello to come over and cook with me."

"Would you like me to help you cook, too?" America did a fake barf; he got an elbow in his gut for a reward.

"No thank you; fratello and I will be enough." He pulled on Germany's arm. "Now let's get going, ve!"

Helen chuckled and started to follow the Italian who was dragging his friend. The other two had joined her. "So," Britain said walking to the girls right, "will you freak at the fact we are about to tell you at the party?"

She shrugged. "I really don't know what the fact is," he scoffed, "but if it has to deal with all of you being the countries, then I'll probably freak." The Brit sighed. "In a good way." He gave her a questioned look. "It's always been a dream of mine to have all the countries be human and for me to meet them, so..."

He chuckled. "You're one strange girl."

"Thank you." They both laughed and continued walking.

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't really think anyone would like the first chapter, but it was the first thing i uploaded and not everything gets like instantly.<strong>

**La Belle Italia Isle had liked the first chapter, but hated the fact that there was a cliffhanger feeling. :) I did that on purpose. Anyway, she asked for more and i didn't know what to do at first but then there i was in computer class all done with work clicking on word and automatically typing up this chapter. I hope you like the continuation La Belle Italia Isle. :)**

**I hope all who read this likes it. Thanks for reading, and, if you'd like, R&R!**


	3. Befriending

**Note: The part where they talk Shakespeare with all the verses and stuff i got off of a site specifically for his palys. I do not own them or Heltalia. I just own the idea for the story.**

* * *

><p>Britain sighed as he hung up Italy's phone. The Italian came over and questioned him with his eyes. The Brit just rolled his eyes. "Do you realize how bloody long it'll take to call <em>all<em> of the countries here." Italy merely chuckled.

America had come behind Britain and smiled as he smacked his back making the Brit fall forward; he caught himself before he could fall face first to the floor though. "That's why we have speed dial." Britain merely rolled his eyes. "You do know what that is, right?"

"I'm not stupid, you git!" The said git laughed and held up his cell.

"I'll take over the calls. You go and talk with your girlfriend over there." America's head leaned in the direction where Helen was. She was reading a book that she happened to find; Italy said he got it as a present but he never got the chance to read it through.

Britain blushed and scowled. "Just because she and I get along doesn't mean that we are officially a couple." The American chuckled. "Bloody git." He mumbled and went over to his new friend.

"Ve, they do make a good couple." America looked at Italy with a sarcastic look.

"You're kidding, right?" The Italian shook his head very serious about his observation. "Who on the entire Earth would want to hook up with that nagging old man."  
>Italy smiled. "You."<p>

America blushed and ran his hand through his hair. "I-I should call the rest." He said retreating to another room. Italy chuckled and went into the kitchen where his German friend was tidying things.

"Ve, doitsu," Germany lifted his head up to see Italy, "you don't have to do that."

The blonde shrugged and straightened. "You know how I am Italy." The other country smiled and nodded agreeing with his friend.

"I do, but still, it's clean enough." He stood there with a smile and the German was starting to squirm in his place. "Doitsu?" He met his friends eyes and tilted his head. "Do you think it's right to tell her the truth?" The German's eyes stilled and filled with wonder as well. "I just met her but I feel like she's going to be an important person that will change our lives. I also like her and I don't want to lose a new friend by a simple fact. Ve, doitsu what will we do?"

Germany's eyes wandered around as he thought. His friend barely knew the girl and he stated it himself, but he wasn't the only one that felt that way about Helen. He released a sigh. "I don't know."

As they were talking, the gentleman and young lady were talking in the living room. He entered after being embarrassed and composed himself. "What are you reading?" She looked up from the book and smiled.

"The Songs of Power." She went back to reading.

"What's it about?" He sat next to her and blushed once he remembered what America said but pushed it away as soon as it appeared.

She shrugged. He could tell that she was engrossed and didn't say anything further. Once she finished the page, she placed a book mark in and closed it. She set it down on the table in front of her then turned to the patient Brit. "It's about a girl named Imina. She's supposed to be a shaman, but she hasn't been chosen yet. I just started so I don't really know much yet."

His eyes glanced over the cover and briefly saw the author's name. "Hilari Bell?" She nodded and he smiled. "I'm guessing, from that beautiful smile of yours, that you've read more books written by her."

She blushed at the comment and nodded. "Yes. She's a person who can create an entire fantasy from the first page." She chuckled. "I really like her books." The Brit smiled. "What author do you like?"

Helen's eyes filled with interest; she wanted to know more about the handsome blonde with green eyes and asked the first question that came to mind. He sat there and pondered a bit. "I would have to say Shakespeare."

"I had a feeling you'd say that." He was puzzled. How could she have a "feeling" that he say Shakespeare? She laughed and picked another book up. It was Hamlet, why Italy had that book was beyond him, but he waited for her to explain. "You look like the kind of man that loves literature and honestly I thought you'd be a Shakespeare fan." She opened the book and put her finger on a certain line. " 'To be, or not to be: that is the question: Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune, Or to take arms against a sea of troubles, And by opposing end them? To die: to sleep; No more; and by a sleep to say we end The heart-ache and the thousand natural shocks  
>That flesh is heir to, 'tis a consummation Devoutly to be wish'd. To die, to sleep;' -"<br>" 'To sleep: perchance to dream: ay, there's the rub; For in that sleep of death what dreams may come When we have shuffled off this mortal coil, Must give us pause: there's the respect  
>That makes calamity of so long life; For who would bear the whips and scorns of time,<br>The oppressor's wrong, the proud man's contumely, The pangs of despised love, the law's delay, The insolence of office and the spurns That patient merit of the unworthy takes, When he himself might his quietus make With a bare bodkin? who would fardels bear, To grunt and sweat under a weary life, But that the dread of something after death, The undiscover'd country from whose bourn No traveller returns, puzzles the will And makes us rather bear those ills we have Than fly to others that we know not of? Thus conscience does make cowards of us all; And thus the native hue of resolution Is sicklied o'er with the pale cast of thought, And enterprises of great pith and moment With this regard their currents turn awry, And lose the name of action.-Soft you now! The fair Ophelia! Nymph, in thy orisons Be all my sins remember'd.'" She gave Arthur an impressed smile.

She closed the book and put it back where it was. "Impressive."

He smirked and laughed. "Well I do love Shakespeare." His brows rose. "And I'm guessing you do, too." She chuckled. "You impressed me also with the way you pronounced the words perfectly."

She shrugged. "I just practice the language when I can." He smiled. _I'm going to like this girl an awful lot._ "The only other line that I know that's famous by Shakespeare is 'O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet.'" He applaud her.

"Very nice, and all from memory, too." He smiled. "Romeo and Juliet is also one of my favorites even if it does have a sad ending."

She nodded and looked over to the kitchen. She saw the German blushing and the other was giggling. "We could talk about Shakespeare all day." He nodded in agreement. "But let's get on to another topic." She turned back to him and smiled. "What's your favorite part of history for your country."

He laughed. "My pirating days." Her eyes gleamed and he started to share his tales of being the captain on the seven seas when America was just a colony. He didn't think once about him sharing his past days to her even though she didn't know about the countries fully; he was just having fun and she was enjoying the stories being told by him. Anyway, she had a feeling that he was England, that's why she asked about his country's history.

Back in the kitchen, the German was trying hard not to run out of the room. Italy had done something he wasn't expecting; even though the air head usually says and does random things, he didn't see this coming. The Italian had shared some embarrassing things to his friend. "Did you know..." that's what it started with and it ended with him getting a chair, standing on it and kissing his taller friend. Once he reached his goal, he got off the chair, put it back and caught a glimpse of Germany's face. He was blushing and the Italian giggled with glee.

"Why...?" He was too stunned to say anything more.

Italy merely smiled and put his hands behind his back as he leaned closer to Germany. "Ve, because I like you." The German's face turned redder.

"Ahem." America had cleared his throat and the two turned to the other. He waved his phone with a sheepish smile. "I called all of them. They're coming, but won't be here until later tonight."

Feli's head bobbed up and down as he understood what was said. "Thank you America." Alfred smiled and went into the living room where the other two were chatting away about pirates, the Spanish Armada, and, to England's dislike, about the fact the king of France asked the queen of England for marriage. "Why the bloody hell would you bring that up?" Helen just laughed and America joined her. "You keep out of this you twat." After that, the two started arguing for no reason at all.

Feli was walking to the room as well when he heard a knock at his door and a "Damn it, bastard! Let go of my hand!" The young Italian chuckled and opened the door for his brother and Spain.

"Ve! Brother Spain!" He nearly jumped on the Spaniard. "It's nice to see you again!"

"You too, Ita-chan." He hugged the affection twin. "You're so cute as always!" Feli giggled and Romano scowled.

"Bastard." He mumbled. He saw Germany and pouted. "The damned potato bastard's here too? I should've stayed away."

"Aw, but fratello, I won't be able to make all the pasta without you." His brother was pouting as well, but for an obviously different reason. "Please be kind and stay. And I know that if you left now that you won't be able to meet Helen?" Romano's ear twitched at the females name.

"Where is she?" His twin pointed to the living room and he dashed in the house to introduce himself to the girl.

Spain chuckled but Feli knew that he was more annoyed than ever. Spain may say things to upset the elder twin but he still love's his underling more than any one in the world. The fact that Romano still perks at the mention of a girl annoys him to no end, but he deals with it himself. "No need to worry," he looked at Feli as the younger one spoke, "she's cute but I think Britain and her will soon be together."

The Spaniard smiled. "I thought America was going to go after him." Italy shrugged.

"Who knows?" He smiled. "Come in, ve, you'll catch a cold standing out there."  
>"Ever so generous, aren't we?" The two chuckled and came in.<p>

"Chigiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" With Romano's cry, Spain instantly leaped into the other room. He was worried, but then saw that Romano was just being over dramatic. "W-why's the Brit here? Who the hell invited him?"

Britain sighed and shook his head. Helen on the other hand was laughing. "What a way to make an entrance, Romano." He glared at America with a flushed face.

"S-shut up!" She laughed even more and he blushed even more. "Quit laughing!"

She tried to calm down and wiped some tears away. "Sorry." She said gaining eye contact with him. His face turned into the shade of a tomato and Spain couldn't help but state the fact.

He pinched his underling's cheeks and went: "Aww, Roma, you look like a tomato." Romano turned even redder and slapped his hands away.

"Bastard, don't say that." He crossed his arms. "It's embarrassing." His boss chuckled then looked over at the beautiful girl that made his Lovi blush to a deep shade of red with his help.

"My name is Antonio." He took her hand and kissed it. She blushed. "It's nice to see a beauty like you." She chuckled and Romano pulled him away.

"I'm Romano, Feli's brother." She nodded. "I hope he hasn't bothered you with nonsense." She shook her head. "Good."

"You worry too much Roma." He gave an eye roll to his companion and scowled more than before.

"Fratello," Romano looked at his brother, "let's start cooking." He nodded and retreated to the kitchen with him.

Minutes to hours later, the rest of the countries had appeared. Helen was ecstatic but also worried; she's the shy type when in a room filled with people. Britain tried to stay by her side as much as he could since he was a gentleman and gentleman never leave a lady unattended, but soon drifted into the crowd to chat with his friends.

She started to scan the room, bored and becoming a wall flower. She saw a lot of men and few woman; that made her even more uneasy. She couldn't believe, though, that Italy's house could hold this many people, but, since he opened up the dinning room, it could. She continued to glance over the crowd and saw that there were a lot of groups of people; almost like the countries own cliques. She chuckled at the comparison. "What's funny?" A soft voice asked.

The voice may have been soft, but since the owner of the voice was closely standing by her, she heard him with no problem. She peeked over her shoulder and saw a boy that looked exactly like America, but didn't at the same time. "Nothing, just comparing the groups to cliques." He chuckled as he understood what she meant.

"Yes they can be seen that way. And not all of the 'cliques' get along." They both chuckled. "I'm Matthew; I'm also Canada, but you can just call me Matthew." Her eyes widened with a smile.

"You're Canada?" He nodded questioningly. "My name's Helen and I'm Canadian."

He smiled a bit. "You are?" He asked softly, shy and excited about meeting a fellow Canadian. She eagerly nodded and took his hands in hers.

"It's great to meet you Matthew. Oh it's so cool. I just met the other country where my ancestors came from." She could almost jump with glee as she spoke with Matt.

On the other side of the room, Alfred kept an eye on her. He was getting jealous, but didn't want to seem like that to her, so he stayed put and just watched her. He was the first to meet her and he instantly liked her, and he didn't want anyone else to like her the way he did. Now he's just being selfish. "Why do you keep staring at her?" He blinked and turned to Britain. He just shrugged but the Brit got amused. With a gleam in his eye, he gave smirk. "Are you jealous that her attention is not on you?"

He blushed. "No." It was a lie and Britain knew it, too. "I'm just making sure that she's not left out."

"Right." He wasn't convinced, but he started to stare at her as well. "She's nice girl." America agreed. "She's also smart, a great reader, a kind heart-ed girl." America just kept nodding even though that he blocked out his former brother to concentrate on her. "And you like her." He nodded not realizing what he confessed, but soon blushed and turned to Britain.

"Where do you get that idea from?"

"Ah, so you heard me." He chuckled as the American blushed even more. He then shrugged. "It's obvious."

As the America started to bicker with the Brit, a very familiar Frenchman was making his way over to the girl and Canada. "Matthieu, who's you're friend?"

"Papa," Helen looked at the other blonde and instantly knew that he must be France, who else had control over Canada besides Britain? "this is Helen, she's Scot-Canadian, but born in America."

"Ah," he turned to the girl and smiled, "Nice to meet you mon cheri, I'm France." He bowed as he took her hand and kissed it.

She sighed. It was nice that these men were trying to be gentlemen but this was the third one to kiss her hand and this one was France. She doesn't dislike France it's just...that country is more about love and vanity; not everyone is like that, but she could tell this specific Frenchman was. "Nice to meet you, too."

All of a sudden the doors were swung open and everyone stopped chatting to see Italy. "Sorry to keep you waiting," he said smiling from ear to ear, "but the food is ready."

Everyone lined up and took a seat around the huge dinning table; Britain saved a seat for the girl and he smiled. "Make any new friends?"

She nodded. "Canada."

He blinked. "Canada's here?" Canada occupied the seat next to her and rolled his eyes.

He leaned closer to his new friend and whispered into her ear. "Everyone mistakes me for my brother, Alfred, or they don't even notice that I'm here in the same room as them. The only one that notices me and know who I am is Papa." She nodded.

The next thing that happened was someone dinging a glass for attention; it was Britain. He was standing up and cleared his throat as he got every ones attention. "As you know this is a pasta party held by Italy." The Italian waved. Since Helen knew that Italy was Italy, it was fine for the others to call him that; the only thing was, the ones who noticed a mere human being present got tense and glared at Britain. He ignored them and continued. "This may be a party, but this will also turn out to be a short meeting." Some of the countries moaned. His eye twitched. "Yes, and before we start eating, I'd like to introduce to you Helen Young." He extended his hand towards her and everyone finally noticed or stared at her. "She is an American who has come to figure us out." The table was being surrounded by mutterings. "She's very smart and open minded so I think we should be able to tell her, of course if she promises and swears to keep it a secret." He looked at her and she nodded.

"Are you insane?" One country asked. He stood up and she noticed how he had glasses and looked very clean and precises. "We shouldn't tell her the big secret just because she has figured some of us out." More muttering.

"She didn't just figures some of us out." They stopped talking to listen to England. "She had a feeling of who we are." He glanced around the table. "She met America and had a feeling that he was her countries personification, but ignored the feeling. When she met Italy and the rest of us that was here before the party, though, her feelings were confirmed. Also, Germany and Italy called each other by their Japanese names." Everyone glared at the two. "Other than that," he started again and everyone listened, "she sort of knew and or wondered about the countries being like a human. And so she met us and now we should tell her. Anymore who oppose?"

He waited for someone to speak up. Hungary didn't speak up but walked over to Helen. "Say," she started, Helen looked up at the other woman, "can we trust you?"

Helen was silent for a moment; she knew everyone was listening and waiting for an answer, so she smiled. "If you want to trust me." Hungary blinked. She wasn't expecting an answer like that. "You can trust me or not, but I do swear that I won't tell anyone about you all being countries. Anyway, I like some of the ones that had befriended me already; why would I tell a major secret like this to others when I know that it would be a consequence for the ones I like and befriended?"

"For attention?" She nodded.

"I could do that, but I won't." Everyone stared at her trying to take in her answer. She was starting to worry. Would they accept her and trust her with the secret or would they turn their backs and forget about her figuring it out? But wouldn't they worry about her sharing these facts if they did turn their backs? Helen isn't the type of girl to do that but they don't know that. Her palms started to sweat and she looked at everyone eagerly; she wanted to be accepted, but would she.

Hungary put her hand on Helen's shoulder and she turned back around. She saw her face and when she did, she could've cried. She didn't expect an answer so soon, but the one from Hungary made her heart warm and beat rapidly. She had one answer, now what would the others be?

* * *

><p><strong>Whoo man, two stories in one night. And this one i just cam up with right off the top of my head. I'm sort of glad that I'm continuing this story; if i didn't no one would've known about Helen or see how the party went.<strong>

**Speaking about the party, it's getting kind of tense isn't it? What do you think? Did Hungary accept her and are the rest going to also or are they going to turn their backs on her? Should she be accepted or not? And where did the party go? It was supposed to be a fun party not a tensed meeting type of deal.**

**I know it's probably not what some expected, but it's the way it went. Britain gained a friend, Canada was noticed, America's jealous, what more could go on? Oh, and Italy and Germany agree that they feel like she's going to be important to the countries, but how so?**

**Man so many questions and right now there aren't any answers...or are there? ;)**

**I hope you liked it so far. Thanks for reading :) R&R!**


	4. A Decision and A New Representative

Helen was on the brink of tears. When she looked at the female country that placed a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see the smiling Hungarian. "I'll trust you." Helen had a smile prick at her lips. "Let's get out of here and let the others talk about it."

"Uh," the two brunettes looked at a younger girl with short blonde hair, "I...I will trust you." Helen smiled at her and the blonde blushed.

Another blonde came up and so did a group of girls. "We'll also trust you." The more energetic blonde winked at Helen and made her laugh.

Hungary grabbed the new girl's hand and dragged her into a separate room. "Let's let the men decide now." The group of girls went into the living room and Hungary turned around before she closed the door. She stared at the room filled with the male countries and took in some air to speak. "You better not make her cry. It's horrible to make a girl cry." She glared at Austria as if to say "Especially you." and closed the door.

As Hungary disappeared with the other girls, the men scanned around the table. Italy was thinking about Helen and he instantly knew that he would be able to trust her; the only thing though was the others. Germany didn't know what to think, but he knew that it was his fault this was all brought on. He was very angry at himself and the ones that were with him when Italy's name slipped out could tell. England liked Helen very much and didn't think twice about trusting her; he felt something good from her and knew that she was reliable. America was thinking along the same line, and wanted the others to accept her; he has wanted someone to play games and watch movies with and wanted this "someone" to be a normal person, not a country.

"All right." Austria said standing up and breaking the silence. All eyes went to him and he cleared his throat. "I know we should choose to accept and trust this girl, but we don't know anything about her." He glances at the four that called this entire thing. "Do you know anything about her?"

The men looked at one another and America sighed. "Well, the only thing I know is that she likes games."

"She also likes Shakespeare, reading and writing." England stated.

"And pasta!" Italy added.

Everyone waited for Germany but he shook his head. "I only met her just hours ago and didn't converse with her, so I don't really know anything about her."

Austria released a sigh. "That doesn't give us much information." He looked at the rest of the crowd. "Did anyone else talk with her before we sat down?"

Most of them shook their heads, but Canada instantly remembered. "I-I did." He softly spoke. No one really heard him, so he looked at his twin brother. "I talked with her." He said a bit louder, but being a bit louder only made it sound like he whispered. America wasn't watching his brother; he was fiddling with his thumbs under the table. The Canadian was starting to get annoyed and cleared his throat to speak again. Clearing his throat was loud enough for Austria to hear.

"Did you speak with her...uh...Canada?" The Austrian couldn't really remember the almost invisible blonde, but saved himself when he suddenly thought of Hungary talking about him.

He nodded. "Yes." He said loud enough for almost everyone to hear. "But I only learned that she's Scot-Canadian, Italian and possibly British." The Austrian bobbed his head up and down slowly taking in the little information. "She's was born in New York, is in eleventh grade, has many friends even though that she forgets about having a lot of them, loves to read manga, has an interest in..." the blonde blushed as he remembered what his new friend had told him, "uh...let's just say she like some things that Japan likes." The said Japanese man smiled and thought of all the possible things that the girl could like; one of those things he thought of happened to be yaoi. He couldn't be more right about that subject. "Oh she also said that she's one of the few that are top of her class. She hates to brag but I had asked her some question's about school. She likes math, playing the piano and flute, doesn't really like gym unless they play tennis or volleyball...hmm...i could go on talking about her, but I think that's enough."

Everyone gaped at the usually quite man; they were shocked to the point of astonishment. That was one of the few times they actually heard the man speak without hesitation or stuttering. "Some one obviously likes her." His brother stated with a sly grin on his face.

Matt blushed and glared at Alfred. "Don't you? You were the first one to meet her and try to get to know her. Why is it you know so little about her?"

Alfred blushed and crossed his arms. "We did talk but only about games and movies. She likes most action games and she's a romantic when it comes to movies. She also love anime; she wouldn't stop talking about some anime shows she has seen over a gazillion times. Honestly I didn't mind listening to her share her interests; I think she's the only person that I'd want to listen to."

Arthur gave the American a glare. "You'd rather listen to a girl over some important meetings?"

Alfred looked at the Brit. "Hell yes. She's more interesting than the boring speeches you attempt to give." Arthur scowled. "Don't you like her? You seem to stick to her side whenever you can."

He blushed. "She's great to talk to. She can even quote Shakespeare; she's the only one who wouldn't mind listening to me rant about my problems. She even said so herself. And anyway, she's really nice and has a sense of humor."

The Brit was going to continue but China spoke in. "We can see that the one's who've met her like her, aru, but what we don't know is if she's faking it just to gain our trust and take what's worth taking."

"She doesn't seem like the kind, da?" Everyone looked at Russia. "She may want to go to my sister's place, but she seems nice enough to give our trust to."

"Wow, I never thought you'd praise someone Russia." Everyone agreed with Prussia.

The Russian just smiled. "There are some out there that I can tolerate." Lithuania, Latvia, and Estonia shivered in there seats as Russia stared at them for a second. "Besides, if she was like that, she wouldn't have looked like a wallflower who was lost and forgotten; she'd look like a villain scanning for the richest looking person in the crowd, da?"

Everyone thought about that statement and some agreed. "If R-Russia wants to t-trust her, who s-s-says we can't?" Lithuania didn't say this aloud to everyone, but to the two other nervous men. "He d-doesn't trust many p-people." The other two agreed.

"Russia has a point." Spain stated. "And think about it, America doesn't look that rich, Italy had befriended her instantly and Romano hasn't spoken a nasty word about her yet." America looked offended, Italy smiled, and Romano punched Spain's arm. "She has to be good."

No one spoke after that and Austria looked a bit satisfied; there was enough to go by where a country could like her or not, and they obviously were coming to one answer to the question of trust.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hungary closed the door and turned around to look at the girls. "All right." She goes while clasping her hands together. "What shall we do as the boring men decide her fate?"

Helen chuckled as the Hungarian took a seat next to her. "I think we should introduce ourselves first."

"Good point." Hungary smiled. "I'm Elizabeta, also know as Hungary."

The little shy blonde fiddled with her hair as she spoke next. "I'm Lili. I'm also Lichtenstein."

The energetic blonde smiled. "I'm Belgium, but you can just call me Belle."

"I'm Ukraine and this is Belarus." Ukraine pointed to her sister who just gave off an aura just like Russia and turned away. "We're also called Katy and Natalia."

"I'm Seychelles," a girl with two pig tails and dark skin said, "you can just call me Angie."

"And I'm Taiwan, aka Mei." The last one smiled as she glided in front of Helen. "Please tell us everything about you; this is the first time I've talked to someone who knows about our secret and I want to know everything."

Helen laughed. "My name's Helen." She paused a bit for them to say anything, but figured that their silence meant they wanted more than just her name. "I'm Scot-Canadian, sixteen years old, has a brother who's twenty-four and his name is Spencer, has a confusing family history, likes games, reads books, writes stories, has an interest in yaoi-"

"Oh my god, you like yaoi, too?" Hungary couldn't help but say something. Helen nodded. "Great! Now I know someone else to chat with about that stuff." She hugged her new friend then let her continue.

"-loves math...um...I don't know what else to say about myself."

"Well," Taiwan looked up at her companion, "do you have a boyfriend?"

She shook her head. "No, I've dated before but I'm single now."

"You could go out with one of our boys in there." Seychelles said. Everyone looked at the door then laughed. "Good luck trying to find a good guy from that bunch."

"I don't know, it probably won't be that hard to find one." They looked at her. Even Belarus looked at Helen; she was hoping she wasn't talking about Russia, if she was going to state she likes one of them. "What?"

"Do you have a crush on one of them?" Belgium asks.

Helen shrugged. "Oh come on," Ukraine placed a hand on her shoulder, "for you to say that, you must like one of them."

"How about two of them?" Helen asked without thinking.

"Who do you like?" Lili asked shyly.

Hungary smiled as she patted Lili's head. "You have to tell us, even little Lili is interested." The little blonde blushed.

Helen slouched into the couch and sighed. "I'll give you a hint: they're blondes."

Helen knew that that was a dead give away since she only knew three blonde's and one of them was taken by Italy so... "No way," Hungary goes, "you like America and England?"

Seychelles looked ecstatic. "England's lucky."

"So is America," Belgium stated, "but who's going to get Helen, that's the question."

"A very good question too." Taiwan said.

Helen was being stared down and she sighed. "I don't know. I first met Alfred and instantly liked him, but then Arthur..." she smiled and didn't need to continue.

"England is a gentleman, but watch out when he's drunk." The girls giggle and Hungary continued. "It's going to be tough deciding who to go with, but...when it comes to age I'd say America." Helen agreed. "Then again, sometime England looks younger than the American, but only on occasions. I should know; I've asked Kiku to draw Arthur for me once and almost thought that he made Arthur look around eighteen. Remind me to show you that picture when you come over."

"So I could come to your country?"

"Of course." The girls say. Belarus glanced at the brunette who had the full attention of everyone and thought about something.

"I wouldn't mind either." The scary girl stated while staring at the door.

Ukraine smiled at her sister as the others gawked at her. "Well that's great," Belarus' eyes moved to stare at Helen's smiling face, "Belarus is one of the many countries I want to see."

The said country blushed and turned away from the group, hiding a nice smile that showed her happiness. "We have to plan who has you first though." Taiwan paused as she smiled. "I think you should visit England first."

Helen blushed and the other girls nodded. "Is this what you girls have been talking about this entire time?" They jump as Spain came into the room.

"What the hell España?" Belgium stood up and was about to push her neighboring country out of the room. "This is girl time; you can't be here."

"Aw, but I want to state what I think, too." He whined with his smile. She stopped pushing him and he looked at Helen. "I just want to say this: some countries who met you earlier and know you well believe that you and England will hook up and make a cute couple." She blushed and started fiddling with her hands. "Oh and the meeting over; we've agreed on a decision."

Hungary's face went serious and she stood up. "All right girls," Helen stood next to her and the Hungarian took her new friends hand, "let's all face Helen's fate together."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The men watched as the girls filed out of the room and went to their seats. Austria was still standing and waited patiently for the women to sit. Helen took her place between Canada and Britain; the two blondes smiled at her and she smiled back. "So," Helen looked up at the Austrian with a worried struck look, he felt bad for making her fill up with worry and smiled, "we've all decided." She gulped down her saliva that was building up in her mouth, waiting for their answer.

She knew that she's a civilian that came across a most kept secret, but she didn't want to lose the friends she made. If they didn't trust her, she'd be sad about not being able to learn more about every country; most of all, she wouldn't be able to converse with the countries she liked. _I wouldn't be able to play with Alfred or read Shakespeare with Arthur._ She sighed and glanced up at the giver of news, waiting for their decision to be said.

Austria closed his eyes as he cleared his throat. Once he opened them, he caught his beloved Hungarian glaring at him. He sighed and smiled at the Scot-Canadian who was fidgeting in her chair. "We're all going to trust you with this major secret." The girl blinked and processed the words before tears welled up in her eyes.

"I told you not to make her cry!" Hungary shouted.

Austria looked between the two girls, worried that he did something wrong. "I-I..." He finally saw what Hungary's face looked like and noticed all the females had the same look. They were all crying with joy; even Belarus had shed a tear, just one though.

"Thank you," Helen whispered, "thank you." She smiled and looked at every new face she was going to memorize sooner or later. She inhaled and exhaled as she looked at Italy. "Wasn't this supposed to be a party?" The men blinked as she laughed. "We should be enjoying some pasta, not having a tense meeting. Well, let's eat up!"

Britain smiled. "Yes, lets."

"Ve!" Italy was glad to have his party start up again and started passing plates.

Once everyone filled their plates, Britain stood up dinging his glass. Every eye landed on him. "Let's make a toast." They all agreed. "To Helen, the new girl who gained all of our trust and will be part of our lives." Helen blushed as the others said "To Helen!" Britain sat back down beside her and smiled. "Welcome to the life of the countries."

"Thank you, Arthur." She smiled as he took her hand and nodded.

"I'm happy for you you right now." She gave a slight chuckle.

He wanted to kiss her cheek, but decided not to. _She's a bloody brilliant girl, and I really like her. I hope everyone will try and befriend her easily._ He released her hand and the two started to eat the very deliciously made Italian pasta that the two Vargas boys made. "This is really good!" Helen stated. "I'd say this is the best pasta that I've ever ate." The twins were pleased with themselves.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooo**

The party had continued even though that everyone was finished with there pasta. The pasta party was only half over, but no one had left. Everyone was off in there cliques, but every so often someone would try to snatch Helen away from someone else, the someone else being England. America was trying to talk to her as well, but didn't know how; he also hated the fact that she was always going back to England to talk. He saw there hands touch once and got overly mad (mostly jealous) and left the room.

"What the hell am I doing?" Alfred says to himself as he paces outside. "I'm the hero, and the hero always gets the girl, but...why am I too nervous to talk to her?"

"Something wrong, Al?" He turns around to the familiar voice and instantly pales. "Are you okay?"

Helen was standing in front of him and he had no idea what to do. _Think, Al, think!_ He chuckled. "I'm fine; just needed to get some air."

She nodded. "I know what you mean." She walked over to his side and shyly smiled. "I'm not use to being the main person to try and talk to, so...I got over whelmed and just needed to get out for a while." He nodded and turned to glance at the other houses across the street, occupying himself. "Are you sure nothing's wrong?" Helen asks. "I saw your face turn red before you left the room. Are you sick?"

"I told you I'm fi-" She walked in front of him and turned to face him, placing her hand to his forehead.

He was blushing, but she thought it was something else. "You don't seem to have a fever, but your face is red again."

He turned away again. "I told you I'm fine."

She didn't know what was going on, but she knew something was up. _I'd like to know if something is wrong, but I'm not going to pry._ Sighing, she turns to walk into the house and instantly feels dizzy. _Wow, there girly. What's going on?_ She blinked a couple of times but still felt dizzy and felt her knees buckle. Alfred had turned in time to see her wobbling and caught her in time, but she was already passed out when he picked her up bringer her back into the house.

"Guys, could you, uh, make room for Helen?" Alfred stood in front of Romano, Feli, Ludwig, and Antonio and once they saw there knew friend in his arms, they got worried.

"What happened?" Feli asked as Al put her on the couch.

"I don't know."

"You better have not made her sad, or hurt her, git."

"Why would I do that?" America glared at the Brit. "I care for her too you know. I'm not an ass hole." Arthur blinked and decided to stare at the sleeping beauty.

Most of the countries, mostly the girls and the ones who knew Helen well enough, stopped talking and went over to her side, asking what was going on. They themselves were worrying over a mere human, but little did they know that Helen wasn't going to be just a "mere human" anymore. The biggest thing that happened as they waited for her to wake up, was her hair changing color and her close looked more Earthly than ever.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Once Helen fainted, she was surrounded with white instead of black. She remembered walking back to the house then feeling dizzy and didn't really understand what was going on. "_Helen."_ She turns her head in the direction of the voice. She saw what most people would be too shocked to see.

A dark skinned woman calm down from the air and her attire looked more like an Indian outfit; it fit the woman perfectly since she's a person connected to Earth. "Who...?"

The woman smiled and took the younger girls hand. "_I'm Mother Earth."_ Helen's eyes went wide. "_This is not what I really look like, but it's what I'm making myself appear to you."_

She nodded understanding what she meant. "There's now true form of Mother Earth; she's everything around everyone." The woman smiled and moved her hand through Helen's hair. "Why am I in the presence of Mother Earth?"

_"Because I have been having a great deal of looking over you."_ The girl tilted her head. "_Have you wondered why you met the countries?"_ Helen shook her head. "_Well I'll tell you this: It was and act of God. He wanted you to meet them. He also wanted you to gain a title."_

"What title?" Mother Earth smiled brightly and kissed Helen's head making her hair turn pink with green ends. She also kissed her eyelids making her brown eyes turn green like the grassy plains found in the country.

"_The title of 'Mother Earth'_." Helen was astounded to the point of being paralyzed with shock. "_I want you to be my personified representative at the meetings with the countries."_

Helen nodded, but panicked. "I'm not good at meetings, though." The woman sighed as she fiddled with the new hair her daughter possessed.

"_You don't need to be included at the meetings; you can just overlook them."_ The new representative nodded. "_I've changed your hair and eyes to let others know that you are the living human immortal that's my daughter. You look like a lovely flower."_ Helen blushed and instantly wanted to know what she looked like. "_I need to go now, but don't fret; we'll be connected through the earth and through the other elements."_

"Does that mean I have full control of the elements." Her new mother nodded and she smiled. "This life is getting more interesting."

Mother Earth said her "adieu" and Helen woke up, seeing the many worried faces in the room. "Helen!" Alfred was so relieved and happy to see the girl awake, but still so shocked at the sudden change in her appearance. "What happened?"

The girl merely smiled and sat up. "I met Mother Earth."

"Really?" England asks really intrigued. "What did you two talk about?"

She shrugged. "That I'm not a normal human anymore." All the countries were confused. "I'm now the living human personification for Mother Earth."

Everyone was shocked, but smiled and congratulated her. "I guess this means you're truly part of the countries now." England came over to her and kissed her forehead making an obviously jealous American upset. "Welcome to the life of living as an immortal country."

"You mean planet." Helen stated as she blushed.

They chuckled as Hungary came over. "Looks like this party took a whole new turn." She hugged her new life long friend. "Welcome to our world."

"Thanks."

The party continued with the new sudden fact making everyone talk and have a rather interesting meeting in the dining room. Life wasn't going to be the same, and not just for Helen; for the countries as well. What would there lives be like though? That's a different story that doesn't contain a pasta party, but deals with another representative going through the many pains in life as the Earth's new personification.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> Yeah, i'm ending this because it's not a party anymore and i'm sort of out of ideas, or i have ideas for a new story but i'm not sure yet. I'd just like to say that i neglected to say that Helen's my OC and i bet that most people figured that out already. That and i'm going to warn you that you i probably will use her name again; she'll be a bit different but a bit the same. I hope you don't mind and if you do say something please.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
